Successor Of JCA: Mystery Of The Color Crystals
by Ispychan
Summary: Vickie and her friends must face off against the new evil and the return of the villain, Daolon Wong from snatching the Chi Tang items. Also, they need to figure it out of what the color crystals do after they claimed them. Here is the fourth story.
1. The Dark Chi Wizard’s Return

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 1: The Dark Chi Wizard's Return

It has become a very unpleasant day for the Trang gang as they began to lose their house…once again. Vickie and Travis began to argue at each other about whose fault for losing their house. Jade, Tohru, Alexis, and Morris were getting really tired of seeing them fight one and another.

"Gee, I wonder whose idea for choosing that house," Travis pointed out and glared at their vacant house.

"Oh, who cares, mister?" said Vickie, crossing her arms. "Besides, if you had a job like I have right now, you should have at least helped me pay the rent of _this_ house! But that's right, you don't have one yet!"

"Hey, even if I have a better job, you would be so jealous that will blow your mind forever!"

"You guys, just knock it off already!" Jade shouted, as her mind was starting to expand.

"Jade is right, fighting won't bring your house back," said Tohru. "Besides, there are other vacant houses that we can help you find. And this time, I can pick one for you."

"You do?" Vickie and Travis chuckled altogether when Tohru decided to pick a good house for them.

When everyone was starting to wrap things up and hop to the van, Tohru was in charge for driving the van. At least they hadn't noticed, a mysterious dark figure came out of nowhere. He appeared to have a mark on his forehead, his eyes had a different color; one was grey and another was green, and he wore an old, dark attire. He was none other than…Daolon Wong.

"As soon as I will get my revenge, I will get my powers back somehow very soon," he said to himself.

Later on, Tohru found the charming house for Vickie and Travis to live in. So they set up their stuff and unpacked everything to get them organize. They even cleaned the house to make it more clean and shiny. After that, they took a break for just a while and started to chit chat for just a moment.

"Hey Vickie, I just had a curious question," said Jade. "Where exactly are your parents? I never get to meet them."

Vickie immediately frowned and looked up in the ceiling. "Jade, it was very hard for me to tell you this. You see, Travis and I shouldn't answer to that question to anybody. Even we never discussed about our parents; and it's because—"

"It's because our parents died in a few years ago," Travis explained. "They were long gone ever since we were kids. And now, we grow up here, in California, it was life after our parents passed away."

Everyone was shock and surprised when they heard what happened to Trangs' parents so far. They wouldn't believe that their parents died in a few years ago.

"I didn't know about that; did you know about this?" Morris asked to Alexis.

"I think Vickie told me about this already; didn't Travis told you about that?" Alexis asked.

"No, he didn't; probably he must've slipped his mind."

"Really? Your parents died and you never tell us?" said Jade. "That was so sad, I'm really sorry about your parents."

"Me, too," Tohru agreed.

"Just like we said, we should never ever talk about our parents in front of everybody," said Vickie.

"That's right, since you all know the reason, then you should never mention about our parents to anybody," said Travis. "Otherwise, we'll be devastated when someone else mentions them. And…you don't have to be sorry for our parents being passed away, but I appreciated it thank you."

Meanwhile, Daolon Wong tried to catch up with his own feeble feet. He was too tired that he couldn't find Jade and the others anywhere. Without his powers, he cannot teleport himself into another place, and it was very difficult for him that he began to scream.

"Pah! I cannot go on like this!" he exclaimed. "Isn't there anyone else who was evil enough to restore my powers so I can thank them for that?!"

"Is that what you wish for, old man?" asked the female voice.

Daolon Wong immediately turned around to see who it was and who said that. There was no person in sight until he saw a woman in her black attire, with long dark blue hair and red fiery eyes.

"Who are you?" Daolon Wong asked.

"I am Sapphire Yami, the sorcerer of negative, and you must be Daolon Wong, am I correct?" she introduced herself to Daolon Wong.

"Yes, but how did you know about me? You don't even know anything about me."

"Well, I _do_ know about your defeats in your past from few years ago."

"Bah! Don't remind me, and I don't want to discuss this to you."

"Then, allow me to have this conversation to you. In five years ago, you got defeated by the good chi wizard for a couple of times for doing your evil task. Such as eliminating the chosen one, controlling the three wise monkeys, retrieving the powered animals of the talismans, and took hold of the Déjà vu stone to change the past. And now, you don't want to repeat the mistakes from your past, is that right?"

Daolon Wong snorted. "Does it matter? I mean, of course I don't want to repeat those ridiculous mistakes! I'll do everything to get my revenge if only I could get my powers back that is!"

Sapphire grinned and raised an eyebrow at once. "Hmm, very well then. I will lend a portion of my powers to yours."

She snapped her fingers and the dark power appeared in her hands. She transferred it to Daolon Wong. When he has a portion of her power, he began to feel so strangely.

Back to the "new" house, Travis has discovered that the Chi Tang detector was acting up so strangely. The arrow was spinning rapidly while the detector was glowing very brighter. He knew what it all means to him…

"Aieeyah! The time has come for our new search!" Travis exclaimed.

"And…what is this 'new search' you're talking about?" Morris asked.

"I'm talking about the new level of the Chi Tang items, the level four."

"Oh great, do we have to search for the new level items again?" Vickie complained, as she got out of her room after she changed her clothes and her hairstyle.

Travis looked very awkward when he saw her sister wearing the yellow tank top, light blue shorts, and the beach sandals. He even noticed her hairstyle was a ponytail wrapped in ribbons to the ends in Japanese style. He immediately cleared his throat and tried not to laugh at her.

"Uh, yes…we had to…" Travis sputtered, as he was forced himself not to laugh. But in few seconds later, he couldn't resist it. "Wow, Vickie, whoever told you to pick that hairstyle? It looks ridiculous in these clothes you're wearing right now!"

When Travis began to laugh, Vickie was shock and began to blush slightly. She wouldn't believe what he has to say about her, and this would make her very angry. And she immediately lost her mind as she was glaring daggers at him.

"Oh yeah, do you really think my Japanese ponytail is funny, Travis Trang?!" Vickie shouted at him. "I can pick any hairstyle whatever I want, whatever I decide! Especially, I can wear any clothes whatever I want, whatever I pick! I mean, whatever! I can do whatever I want!"

"Oh yeah, she means business alright," said Alexis. "Uh…whatever that is."

Vickie was in a bad mood as she immediately left the house and headed to work. After she slammed the door very loudly, Travis sighed as he lied down on the couch. Morris flew down to his chest and pat his head with his wing. And then, Alexis jumped up to his stomach as she sat down for a while.

"Man, you shouldn't have made her angry like that," said Morris. "How many times did you guys argue like that?"

"What, her fashionable ideas?" Travis shrugged.

"No, I mean any other things which you guys disagree on."

Travis sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, maybe a couple of times I think."

"Oh, you think so?" Alexis raised an eyebrow at Travis.

"Well…yeah. But I rather not talk about it, ok, you guys?"

Alexis and Morris apologized to Travis and understood that they're not going to discuss this conversation anymore. Suddenly, they felt very strangely as they began to glow very brightly. Travis immediately stood up a little, and he doesn't have any idea of what was happening to them. They both rose up and shimmered very wildly. Travis immediately covered his eyes from getting blind by the light. When the sparkling light disappeared, he uncovered his eyes and caught the animals from falling.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Travis asked to himself and looked at the animals.

After Sapphire gave Daolon Wong a dark power he wanted, his appearance changed all of the sudden. He wore a dark purple robe, he has a silvery charm on his chest, a black trinket around his waist, and the wrinkles, on his face, were gone. He looked around himself and found it very amusing. He adored his new outfit, new power, and even his new staff.

"Yes, I had never felt so powerful before in my entire life!" said Daolon Wong. "Let's see how this staff works." He twirled his new staff to make the dark purple aurora appear and immediately destroyed the rose bush. "Impressive, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Well, speaking of impressive, I have sense that the new Chi Tang item is activating," said Sapphire. "And your new mission begins now."

Meanwhile, Travis put Alexis and Morris, who were unconscious, on the couch. As he let them rest for a while, the Chi Tang detector was starting to activate something. He immediately rushed to it and find out what's new for today.

Travis gasped. "Could that be…the eagle's goggles?" Right after he saw the image of the goggles, he saw another image of the place. "It was found at Easter Island in Chile."

After the image disappeared, Travis immediately called Vickie on the phone. Few moments later, she finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vickie, this is Travis speaking," Travis answered. "Listen, the Chi Tang detector was detecting a new level of the Chi Tang item. It was located at Easter Island in Chile. Can you just come back home immediately?"

"What?! Come on, Travis, I just started working like about three hours ago!" Vickie complained. "Shouldn't you get help from someone else instead like Alexis, Jade, or perhaps Tohru?"

"Oh Vickie, speaking of whom, Alexis and Morris were like…I don't know, acting strange lately ever since you left the house."

"Then, what happened to those two?"

"I'm not really sure. First off, the light magically appeared around them, and suddenly the light disappeared so they must've passed out."

"Well, isn't that strange? Anyway, I don't know the problem is, either. Just let them rest in peace and get Jade and Tohru immediately."

"I'm on it! But wait, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, and you know me better." Vickie immediately hung up her cell phone and finished up her work.

Vickie and the others had arrived at Easter Island in Chile. They explored throughout the forest and made it out of there in no time. Travis was holding the Chi Tang detector, and it shows him that the eagle's goggles were right on top of the strange rock. So Vickie climbed on top of the rock and grabbed it. Once they found it, they encountered an unsuspecting people.

"Well, well, good job for finding the Chi Tang item, little girl," said Sapphire, applauding her.

"Who on earth are you?" Vickie asked.

"I am Sapphire Yami, the sister of Keizo Yami, and the cousin of Zhen and Eliza Tao. I am the best known as the sorcerer of negative."

"T'ch, another new villain," said Jade, rolling her eyes. "Not who we were expecting."

"Unfortunately, I can't do this alone, now can I? It's a good thing that I brought my assistant with me. And I believe some of you already know who it is."

Daolon Wong stepped out of the shadows and said, "That's exactly right, my fair Sapphire."

Jade and Tohru widened their eyes and gasped at the same time. "Daolon Wong?!"

"So, surprise to see me again, are you?"

"T'ch, not for us, we wouldn't," said Jade. "Not now, not ever!"

"Jade, do you know this gramps?" Vickie whispered.

"Oh yeah, this 'gramps' is Daolon Wong, the dark chi wizard; and sometimes I preferred to him as the 'anti-uncle.'"

"And who is this new friend of yours?" Daolon Wong asked, pointing at Vickie.

Vickie stood up and introduced herself to the dark chi wizard. "The name is Trang, Vickie Trang, and this is my brother, Travis Trang. We're not going to let you or Sapphire get that Chi Tang item from us!"

"Then, bring it on, comedian brat!"

Vickie charged right through Daolon Wong and lured him to the ground, but he immediately levitated himself and attacked her with his dark chi magic. She was now paralyzed and unconscious that she couldn't get up. Travis used the stick of ninja to pit off against the dark chi wizard's staff. Daolon Wong used his chi magic attack against him, but Travis immediately cancelled out his attack by spinning his weapon. When Vickie got recovered, she and Jade fought Sapphire. With Jade distracting her, Vickie used the star staff to blast her away. While Travis was busy fighting Daolon Wong, Tohru went behind the dark chi wizard and fired him with his own powerful chi magic.

Once Vickie and the others got rid of the new evil forces, it's time for them to get back to San Francisco. But before they did, they had something in their rightful minds.

"Hey Vickie?" said Travis, as Vickie immediately looked at him. "About what I said to you about your hairstyle or whatever back there?" She merely nodded. "Well, I…I'm terribly sorry that I said such things to you about your hairstyle."

"Oh, it's okay, Travis, people get that a lot sometimes," said Vickie, "and I appreciate that, thank you."

Travis began to smile at her and immediately changed the subject. "But anyways, we finally got the eagle's goggles. Now, we need to find nine more level four Chi Tang items. So you guys need to prepare yourself because the new evil forces will rise again."

"You're absolutely right about that, Travis," said Jade. "But I wonder if Daolon Wong knows where Jackie and Uncle are."

"We will find out for sure, Jade, whether he knows about this or not," said Tohru, being so confident to her.


	2. The Survivors' Evolution

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 2: The Survivors' Evolution

At Section 13's underground base, the dark survivors were getting very annoy when they were held in the prison cell. They clang their mugs to the prison door sideways, and then made alot of noises. It really bothers some of the agents and guards, who were trying to concentrate on doing their work. Bryan and Darryl came to the prison arena and tried to keep them down.

"Hey, stop making those rackets already!" Bryan shouted. He bang the prison door with the stick as the dark survivors stopped making those noises.

"Come on, mister goody-goody agent, we've been stuck in this prison cell like about three or four months!" Schroeder exclaimed.

"Well, let that teach you, dark survivors, a lesson that you'll never forget!" said Darryl.

Berenice growled. "Grr, that's not fair! You don't tell us what to do or to say, mister big-mouthed raccoon!"

"Yeah, if there's someone who is evil enough to take you down easily, then this person would've set us free by any chance as well!" said Shun.

When Shun's words had spoken too soon, Sapphire and Daolon Wong suddenly appeared in Section 13. Bryan and Darryl turned around and saw them as they appeared out of nowhere. The dark survivors gazed upon them, and they're in for a big surprise.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Bryan asked.

"Oh god, it...c-c-can't be..." Darryl whispered.

"I am Sapphire Yami, your new threat," Sapphire answered.

"And I, Daolon Wong, am the master of the dark chi," Daolon Wong replied. "We only want the reinforcements, such as the dark survivors."

"The dark survivors?" Bryan and Darryl were very curious about why the evil sorcerers wanted them for.

"Who? Us?" The dark survivors were confused altogether.

"That's right, so stand aside and set them free already!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sorry, lady, but I cannot do that," said Bryan. "You'll have to get pass me first."

"You can count on me, Bryan!" said Darryl.

Sapphire chuckled. "Then, have it your way!"

Sapphire used her powers to levitate Bryan and Darryl and knocked them to the wall. While they were unconscious, Daolon Wong used his fiery power to melt the prison door. Once the dark survivors escaped from prison, Sapphire immediately teleported them, including herself, and quickly vanished.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop, it was a busy day for Vickie to serve hot and cold beverages to the customers. Even the other employees were so busy counting the money, baking treats, and making beverages. Until Jade and Tohru made their entrance, Vickie immediately noticed and said "hi" to them. They also said "hi" to her as well and looked up at the menu. They both ordered a cup of tea and paid for it as they waited until they were served well. They went to the empty table and talked to Vickie, who was finishing up the work.

"Hey Vickie, how's business going?" Jade asked.

"Oh Jade, it was very busy if you ask me," Vickie replied. "Hey, if you guys are here on this afternoon, who's keeping an eye on your uncle's shop?"

"Oh, let's just say someone you know has already decided that he is working for the part-time job," Tohru suggested.

At Uncle's Antiques, Travis was at the counter glancing around the priceless antiques. There were no customers coming to this shop at this point, not even a single one for a day. He sighed as he was starting to get bored, so he left the counter and walked around the shop.

"Ugh, why is it that this shop was having less customers and became more unpopular?" Travis asked to himself. Then, he looked around and entered Uncle's library room, where there were lots of research books. So, he took one of the books and took a peek look at it. "Whoa, now here's something that interests me the most!"

Back at the coffee shop, Jade and Tohru finally got their tea served. They were still having a conversation with Vickie for awhile. Until her cell phone began to ring, she immediately picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she replied on the phone.

"Hi Vickie, this is Bryan," Bryan answered. "I had some shocking news for you and your friends. The dark survivors got escaped from prison by the older man named Daolon Wong and the new sorcerer named Sapphire."

"What?! Those two released the dark survivors from prison?!"

"Gee, when was the last time you guys met them? I can tell by the sound of your voice, Vickie."

"Well, ever since Travis discovered the first level four Chi Tang item."

"Oh really? Then, call me whenever another new Chi Tang item awaits."

"Okay, sure. No problem at all." Vickie hung up her cell phone and explained the news to Jade and Tohru. "Guys, Bryan called and said that the dark survivors escaped from Section 13 by Sapphire and Daolon Wong."

Jade and Tohru gasped at the same time after hearing the horrible news from Vickie.

Meanwhile at the dark kingdom, Sapphire gave the dark survivors a greater dark power and transformed them into a different look. They had their armor on in dark blue to black color from head to toe. They were now known as the survivor warriors. Each survivor glanced around themselves and then at each other of their new looks.

"You, survivors, had reach to your new evolution, the survivor warriors," Sapphire explained. "Thanks to my power, I have jump start for your first evolution."

"Excellent, Miss Sapphire!" Berenice grinned, as she was very impressed with her new evolution.

"Yeah, this totally rocks!" Schroeder agreed.

"It looks like we're all prepared now!" said Dixie.

"Well, speaking of preparations, we have some Chi Tang hunting to do," said Sapphire.

After the Trangs' long work schedule, Vickie and Travis went back home and took a break. Alexis and Morris, who were now better, were happy to see them back home. They were about to tell them the big news until the Chi Tang detector started to activate. It suddenly showed the picture of a diamond-shaped crystal in a pale blue color.

"It must've been the ice crystal," said Morris. "It can shoot or turn anything into ice." Then, the picture has changed into a location of where it was. "Now, it's at Perito Moreno in Argentina."

When the picture disappeared, Vickie immediately called Bryan on her cell phone. Travis began to wonder why she has to call him right away.

"Hello Bryan, this is Vickie," she replied. "Remember you told me that whenever the new Chi Tang item was activated? Well, you're in luck, and we need a jet to get to Argentina right away!"

Five or six hours later, the jet had finally arrived at Argentina. Tohru drove the vehicle along with the others and made it to Perito Moreno. Once they were arrived at Perito Moreno, everyone got off the vehicle and check out the town. Travis took out the Chi Tang detector to find the ice crystal while Jade used the eagle's goggles to see far up at the sky or the view. She thought that this item totally rocks than the other items. Until she saw something sparkling from the sky during the day, she immediately took off the goggles; and few seconds later, it disappeared. She began to think that it was just her imagination. All of the sudden, Travis finally detected something.

"Guys, the ice crystal was beyond this old building," said Travis, pointing at the old house.

"Well, let's check it out then," said Bryan, as he and the others entered the old building.

When everyone got into the old building, Alexis, Morris, and Darryl investigated each area of the old-crumpled house. They dug out the old, broken furniture until they found the ice crystal. Darryl threw the Chi Tang item to Bryan, until someone else snatched it very quickly. Everyone was about to find out who it was, and it was none other than Berenice and the other dark survivors.

"Whoa, did the dark survivors had a new makeover?" Jade asked.

"Of course they did, not only that, but they also received a new power as well," Daolon Wong explained, as he stepped out from the shadows and stood behind the dark survivor warriors.

"Daolon Wong," Tohru clenched his teeth and took out his blowfish.

"Oh, looks like someone wants a bet, eh, novice?"

While Tohru began to fight with his Chi magic against Daolon Wong's magic, Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Bryan fought against the survivor warriors. Berenice used the ice crystal to shoot the ice beam at the young heroes. Luckily, Vickie used the reversal mirror to reflect her attack and bounced it against her. Berenice immediately avoided the ice power and kicked her at her stomach. Schroeder, Dixie, and Elmer grabbed Travis, Jade, and Bryan by the collar and threw them to the floor.

"Man, talking about that they had mad power!" said Vickie.

"Um, do you mean mad skills?" Travis asked.

"Well, it's a same thing, Travis, duh! And we're having a bad day ever!"

"Not anymore, you're not!" said Alexis. "Don't forget, Vickie, we can transform you know. But this time, it's going to be very different, so brace yourself!"

When the survivor immortals fused their hosts, they began to transform into different looks and different powers. Alexis' transformation changed Vickie's hairstyle into two highlighted braids, and her casual outfit into a blue battle outfit along with her sandals. Morris' transformation changed Travis' hair with highlights and his clothes into a different look of orange color, including his shoes. Finally, Darryl's transformation changed Bryan's hair with highlights and his uniform changed into a goldenrod outfit, especially with his shoes. When the transformations were done, they had become the elemental survivors.

"Hey survivor warriors, say hello to elemental survivors!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What?! No, this cannot be happening!" Shun exclaimed.

"Oh, it's happening alright! I, Alexis, have become the water elemental survivor!"

"I, Morris, am officially the wind elemental survivor!" said Morris triumphantly.

"And finally, I, Darryl, am the thunder elemental survivor!" Darryl announced. "You, warriors, wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

"Oh, we will just see about that!" Berenice exclaimed. "Let's get them, you guys!"

When the survivor warriors charged at the elemental survivors, Darryl used his thunder rage to shock all eight warriors. Morris used his cyclone attack at them and spinned them out of control. As the ice crystal slipped from Berenice's hand, he used his wind control to blow the item away from her and gave it to Jade. Finally, Alexis used her geyser attack to blast the warriors far away from them. After the elemental survivors defeated them, Tohru and Daolon Wong were still fighting magic. Tohru's chi power were still no match against Daolon Wong's greater power.

"I can still see that you're weak, novice chi wizard," said Daolon Wong. "You might as well give up."

"Oh, Daolon Wong?" Jade sang a song, as she was holding the ice crystal and pointed at him. "Eat ice!"

As Jade shot the ice beam at Daolon Wong, he was turned into a solid ice. Few minutes later, he disappeared into a thin air. While he was gone and the survivor warriors got defeated, Jade and Tohru were very amazed with the survivors' new look of appearances.

"Wow, survivors, you got the new powers and the new skills," said Jade. "Did you guys upgraded your transformations already?"

"Yes, we certainly do, Jade," Alexis answered.

Before Morris could've explained everything to Jade, they suddenly saw something sparkling from the air. Jade remembered seeing it from the sky before they found the ice crystal. They saw not one, not two, but three shimmering lights. Each of them landed on each elemental survivor's hands. Once the shimmering lights disappeared, they turned out to be the color crystals. Alexis has the pink crystal, Morris got the red crystal, and Darryl held the orange crystal.

"What is all this?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm...I'm not pretty sure," Morris replied. "Either this could be a clue or something very mysterious. But I had a hunch feeling that it's time to do some research."


	3. Prepare To Defend Or Defeat Yourself

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 3: Prepare To Defend Or Defeat Yourself

Vickie and the others had arrived in Mali, where they must discovered the new Chi Tang item. Travis showed the gang that the Chi Tang item was at the Great Mosque. So they entered through that building and found the golden wristband with inscriptions around it. Vickie carefully removed the clear, glass box and took the golden band.

"At last, we have found the shield band," said Vickie. "Talk about good luck if you ask me!"

"Ahem!" Travis cleared his throat and quickly took away the shield band from her. "For your information, let _me_ do the explaining about the shield band. When you activated this item, it will block your enemies' attacks and protect you from harm."

"Hmm, works for me," said Jade.

Suddenly, the dark magic attack came to the heroes so they immediately dodged it, and then the magic blasted itself. Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors appeared in Great Mosque. Everyone didn't suspect that they showed up right after they found the Chi Tang item.

"To defeat or not to defeat?" said Daolon Wong. "That is a simple question."

Vickie scoffed. "That was one lame joke I have ever heard in my life, Daolon Wing!"

"Wong, not Wing!" Daolon Wong blasted his dark chi at her, but she immediately dodged it. "And I said it's a question, not a joke! Do you not hear me of what I just said?"

"Whatever, old guy, but we're not going to let you and your warriors get the Chi Tang item from us!"

"So, you want a bet, eh? Then, bring it..."

While Travis, Jade, and Tohru battled against the survivor warriors, Vickie must fight against Daolon Wong. Even though, he might looked older to Vickie, but he was one powerful dark chi wizard. She used her star staff to pit up against his sceptor. When the two opposing magic collided each other, it made one explosive magic making the two opponents knock themselves silly. After a few moments of fighting, the survivor warriors took Daolon Wong, who was paralyzed, and transported into a different place. Then, Tohru carried Vickie, who was also out cold, as everyone was starting to worry about her.

"Oh, it should've been me facing Daolon Wong, not her," said Tohru, blaming to himself.

"Dude, don't say that!" said Travis. "Daolon Wong owes Vickie a challenge, not you."

"Travis has a good point there, T," Jade agreed. "I mean, let's face it; if you would have challenged him, what could have happened to you? With Daolon Wong's superior powers, you could've ended up like Vickie, that's what!"

"Uh, Jade, don't you think you're getting too carried away?"

"T'ch, what do you think, smart guy?"

At Section 13, Travis, Jade, Tohru, Alexis, and Morris were at the recovery room to check on Vickie, who was now resting. Captain Black told them that she's going to be just fine. He also told them that she would be recover about within a few days. Everyone was so relieved that she would be back on tracks again. Suddenly, they heard a cell phone rang so Travis picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Travis, it's me," said a sweet, innocent voice. "Don't you remember me?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, I knew you remember me as far as you can tell!"

"Now how can I forget by the times like this?"

Sakura giggled on her phone.

"So...why did you want to talk to me for, Sakura?"

"Oh, umm...Travis, I was wondering if you can...umm..."

"Yes? Go on..."

"I was wondering if you--we can go to the beautiful city of Tokyo together. So do you want to come over to my hometown with me in case if you're not doing anything?"

Travis was getting a little speechless when Sakura asked him to come over to Tokyo with her. Before he could answer her, he took a big gulp and gave himself an extra air.

"W-wow! I mean, sure I would love to come to Tokyo with you," Travis replied. "So Sakura, when will I come and see you?"

"Oh well, it depends how long your flight will take to get to Tokyo that is," said Sakura. "But there is no need for you to hurry, and there's still time to get there you know."

Travis immediately hung up the phone. "Hot diggity-dog! Is this for real or part of my imagination?"

"Um...let me guess," said Jade, "Sakura was on the phone, right?"

"You're darn right that she's on the phone! She's inviting me to Tokyo in Japan!"

"Yeah, but make sure you'll find something to wear for your big date, hot shot."

"Sure, I will--hey, wait a minute! We're not going out for a date, Jade, we're just hanging out, that's all!"

"Whatever you say, wonder boy."

"And don't try to get too carried away, alright?" Travis began to walk away with his face turning red like a fireball.

Three days later, Travis got off the airplane as he arrived in Tokyo, Japan. He gathered his belongings and got out of the airport. When he waited for the taxi to show up, he spotted the young Japanese girl with the red dress, who was waving at him. He thought that he recognized that girl; and to believe that it was actually Sakura!

"Hey Travis!" She called out his name. "Over here!"

When Travis heard Sakura by calling his name, he was walking towards the taxi, which she was standing next to it. After he passed so many people at the crosswalk, he finally got to reach her. The taxi driver took his stuff and put it in the trunk while Travis and Sakura were sitting at the back. And finally, the driver started to drive the taxi as the two passengers started to talk to each other.

"So Travis, how was your life going so far?" Sakura asked.

"It's been going very well, Sakura," Travis replied. "And what about yours?"

"It's been pretty good I believe. How was Vickie so far? Is she going to be okay? I've heard that she was in a bad shape after facing off against this Daolon Wong person."

"She'll be fine. Captain Black told me that she'll be recover about a few days."

"Well, that was a good relief. I hope she gets back in shape soon. So anyways, um...Travis?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Um, about the...do you remember the gift that I gave you, back at Germany, before I went home?"

"The gift? Oh yes, I remember that one! What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you really like it or not."

"Oh Sakura, I really love it! The amulet, you gave me, was amazing, and I cannot thank you enough!"

One hour later, the driver dropped Travis and Sakura off at her house. While Travis took out his luggage from the trunk, Sakura paid the driver for the ride. After the driver left, Travis and Sakura came to her house for awhile so he can dropped everything off.

"Wow Sakura, your place is huge," said Travis. "Did you live here by yourself or someone else is living here with you?"

"Just my grandmother who's living with me," Sakura answered. "You're about to meet her."

Travis and Sakura entered her house as they saw Matilda walking down the stairs. So Sakura picked her up and carried her while she took Travis to the guest room. They went upstairs to find the guest room, where they were heading to the left side. Once Sakura showed Travis where the guest room was, he dropped his stuff to the room and unpacked everything.

"Ok, take your time to unpack everything, Travis," said Sakura. "I'm going to check on my grandmother."

"Yeah sure, go right ahead," said Travis.

After Sakura and Matilda left the guest room, Travis put some of his stuff in the drawer, cabinet, or even the closet either way. Then, he heard something coming from outside so he looked through the window and saw who it was. It was Morris, who happened to find Travis. So Travis immediately opened the window to let him in.

"Oh boy...I thought...I wouldn't be able to...to find you..." Morris panted, as he was trying to catch his breath as he can.

"Morris, where were you all this time?" Travis asked.

"Ever since you left San Francisco, I had to follow the airplane, which you were in it, as it was really going fast! I had a really hard time catching up with that plane for over three days! Until you arrived in Japan, I had no time to catch up with you due to my wings all busted. And finally, I arrived here after my very long break for chasing the airplane!"

"Oh Morris, seriously? You mean you came all the way--"

When Travis was about to finish his sentence, Sakura knocked on the door and entered the guest room. "Hey guys, I didn't mean to interrupt, did I?"

"N-no, not at all. So, about going to Tokyo? And meeting your grandmother?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! I'll take you to see my grandmother first."

Sakura took Travis to her grandmother's room, and they both entered at the same time. They saw her sitting at the comfy chair and reading the book. The older woman saw the two young people and was very grateful to see them.

"Ah Sakura, you brought a friend with you," said Sakura's grandmother.

"Yes, of course, I brought my friend, Travis, with me, grandmother," said Sakura. "You see, Travis is Vickie's brother, and Vickie is one of my friends, who wasn't here and wasn't feeling good right now."

"Oh, I see. Well, it was very nice to meet you, Travis."

"Hey, it was very nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Matsosume," Travis greeted her.

After Travis first met Sakura's grandmother, he and Sakura went out to Tokyo along with Morris and Matilda. They were having a great time together as they were laughing with each other very happily.

"Wow Travis, I never realized that we're having a great time together," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I was about to tell you the same thing, Sakura," said Travis. "So what are we going to do next?"

Suddenly, the dark beam, came out of nowhere, was about to attack Travis and Sakura. When Travis noticed that it was coming towards them, he quickly carried Sakura and ran away from that attack. After they avoided it, they were checking to see who was behind all this. It was Daolon Wong who appeared to attack them directly.

"Sorry to interrupt you romantic acquaintance here, but it's time to hand over the Chi Tang item or else," said Daolon Wong warningly.

"Travis, is this the guy, Daolon Wong, you're talking about before?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, that's him alright," Travis replied, as immediately turned to Daolon Wong. "Look, Daolon Wong, I will not surrender the Chi Tang items to you! And one more thing, we're not having a romantic date, we're just hanging out as friends! Ugh, why is it that everyone keeps thinking that about us?!"

"Whatever, foolish boy! Just take that for size!"

"Oh no! Travis, look out!" Sakura shouted.

When Daolon Wong blasted with his dark chi magic, Travis immediately activated his new Chi Tang item, the shield band. The shield appeared from the band and blocked the dark chi wizard's attack. Sakura was surprised that she didn't see it coming. It would be a good time for Morris and Matilda to transform into survivor form. While Matilda entered Sakura's body, not only the color of her eyes and hair changed, but her outfit and her sandals as well. The color of her outfit and sandals were yellowish-white. Finally, her moonlight survivor transformation was now complete.

"Well, Daolon Wong, it's time for you to pay the higher price!" said Matilda.

"We'll see about that, foolish girl," said Daolon Wong.

Morris and Matilda attacked Daolon Wong at the same time. The dark chi wizard moved away from the two survivors and unleashed his dark chi aurora beam at them. They quickly dodged his attack and Morris used his wind attack at the evil wizard. Matilda used her cosmo powers to annihilate Daolon Wong. Then, he created his power to make a greater dragon. Once the dark chi dragon was about to attack her, Morris immediately slayed the dragon with his sword of light. And finally, he kicked him to his stomach.

"Are you done yet, Wong, or do you want to continue fighting against us?" Morris asked, pointing with his sword at him.

"I will destroy you all next time!" Daolon Wong replied, as he immediately vanished through the dark smoke.

Suddenly, Matilda spotted something shining from the sky. As it slowly fell, she laid her hands and caught it. The yellow crystal was gleaming around her hands. Morris noticed that it was the color crystal, and she finally had one just like Alexis, Morris, and Darryl had in different color. He didn't explain to her about what it does, and it could be very mysterious to them.

Few days later, Travis and Morris were having a great time in Tokyo with Sakura and Matilda. It was time for the boys to leave and head back to San Francisco. So they waved good-bye and told them that they would be meeting them once again soon.


	4. Itsy Bitsy Spinner

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 4: Itsy-Bitsy Spinner

It's been a few weeks since Travis got back from Japan and Vickie has finally been recovered. They've been doing alot of business lately throughout a whole week. Vickie was too busy serving coffee to her customers at her job, and Travis, on the other hand, well...was trying to get the customers satisfied in order to make more money and get in good business. But instead, the customer walked away without buying anything no thanks to Tohru's "silly attempts."

"Aw man, this is the tenth customer walking away without buying something that is priceless!" Travis complained. "Tohru, we are the worst salesmen ever! How does Mr. Chan get the customers satisfied if he was here?"

"Um, Travis, you don't want us to answer that question," said Jade. "And believe me, you don't really want to know."

"Okay...but I mean, is this business always that slow?"

"Technically yes, and it's always been like this every year," Tohru answered. "Well, ever since I began working here in Uncle's Antiques shop, we had a few customers here, and there's five percentage of them bought the priceless items from our shop."

"Oh really? Now that was just plain poor."

"T'ch, tell me about it," said Jade, rolling her eyes.

After the heroes were working on their jobs all day long, they went home (for Trangs' sake) and took a rest for a few moments. All of the sudden, the Chi Tang detector was starting to activate. While Vickie and Travis were resting, Alexis and Morris went to check out which new item they had to find next. The detector demonstrated them that there's an image of a very small drum with a handle and an art of the swirl.

"Alexis, check it out!" said Morris. "It's the itzy-ditzy spinner! And it was showing us that it was at the temple of Edfu in Egypt."

"That's great, Morris!" said Alexis. "But first, shouldn't we let Vickie and Travis took a break? I mean, they've been so exhausted after their hard work from their jobs."

"Hmm, you got the point there."

The next day, Vickie and the gang had arrived in Egypt to look for the itzy-ditzy spinner. They saw the temple of Edfu so they're going in to search for the item. Inside the temple, they saw the hieroglyphics on the wall, tombstones lying on the floor while some of them were standing against the wall, and the Egyptian statues were right between the throne. As they looked closer, they saw one of the statues has the Chi Tang item, the itzy-ditzy spinner. Tohru slowly removed the item from the Egyptian statue so he wouldn't damage it.

After Tohru retrieved the itzy-ditzy spinner, they were about to exit the temple until they heard a horrid scream, which it was coming out of nowhere. Jade was horrified when she heard that one coming. Alexis trembled while her ears were starting to curl up like a cinnamon roll. Vickie widened her eyes and pretended that she wasn't scared of that noise. Although, she was now when she heard another scream coming through.

"Oh my god! What was that sound?!" Vickie shouted until she received a slap from Travis.

"Do not panic!" Travis exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that it came from someone who was playing a practical joke on us."

"T'ch, you think?" said Jade. "I could have sworn that it came from one of the tombs. You know, a place where the mummy rest in peace."

Travis scoffed. "I know what it is, Jade, and I don't think mummies could make that sound. I believe it was someone else, not just the mummies."

Once everyone decided to continue checking out the temple, they were on the investigation of where the sound was coming from. The sound was getting louder and louder as they were drawn closer to it. They peered around the corner and finally saw who it was. It was Roxie, Shauna, Mick, and Elroy, who were the cause of making the sound. But that's not all, they saw Roxie holding the cage and trapped the tarantula within the cage. Mick was so relieved that he almost faint and the hideous spider would no longer interfere him. When she finally caught the tarantula in her cage, she quickly saw someone peering at the corner.

"Vickie? Travis? What are you guys doing here?" Roxie asked.

"Hey Roxie, Mick, we're about to ask you the same thing," said Vickie.

"Well yeah, but I asked you first."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Travis, as he owed Roxie an explanation. "You see, we're starting to search the level four items like this one."

Travis showed Roxie the itzy-ditzy spinner. She was very impressed with that Chi Tang item he was showing to her.

"Oh wow, what does that do anyways?" Roxie asked.

"Ah, that was a simple question you got there, Roxie," Travis answered. "You see, what the itzy-ditzy spinner does is that you had to make your opponents obnoxious, confused, or dizzy."

"I see, well, whatever happens if I use it against my western cowboy cousin over there?"

"Hey!" Mick shouted.

"Oh, I was just kidding, Mick!"

Suddenly, the purple staff, came out of nowhere, appeared and started to cast a spell. Everyone heard a rumbling sound while the whole place was starting to shake. They were trying to stand still as they could until few seconds later the earthquake stopped. They didn't really understand of how it happened so they decided to leave this place immediately. As they were about to escape, they found out that all of the tombstones were opened and the mummies were gone. The survivor immortals were starting to freak out about this while some of the others were a bit scared.

"Okay...either someone was playing a joke on us or we're just imagining things," Vickie suggested.

"I don't know, do you think the mummies revived by themselves?" Jade pointed out.

"Oh come on, Jade, I don't think mummies revived by themselves," Travis replied. "I believe it was something else that cause them to revive."

Suddenly, everyone heard an eerie moan, which made them all spook up. They had no idea of where it's coming from.

"Um guys, what was that noise?" Roxie asked.

"I don't really want to know, trust me on this!" Alexis panicked, as she was grabbing Vickie's neck by her ears, which made her vessel choke.

Tohru moved back a little and bumped into someone from behind. He gently touched the back of the vessel with his hand. When he felt the shape of the body, he also felt something that was rough and silky. He slowly turned around and saw a whole crowd of mummies right behind them. They were all glaring at him with their red tiny eyes.

"Uh-uh-uh, guys?" Tohru gulped. "They're here..."

Everyone turned around and immediately saw a couple of mummies standing right in front of them. They were all prepared to attack them and send them back to their own tombs. Roxie immediately took one end of mummy's bandage and made him spin out of control. After he knocked the wall three times, he was placed inside the tomb, and she immediately closed it. Mick used his ropes to tie the mummy up and lured him to the tomb before it shuts down. Tohru grabbed the mummy behind and threw him to the tomb where he belongs. Jade was being chased by the mummy and then lured him back to the tomb. Travis immediately dodged the mummy's fist and pushed him to the tomb. Vickie used her high kick on the last mummy and placed him back to the tomb.

"Now we see why people, like us, don't come here very often," said Vickie, as she received a slap on the back from Travis.

"Don't be so sure about that!" said Travis. "I mean, sure, people might not be able to come here very often, but there's something very disturbing about those mummies. Someone must've done this to them like some magic that I smell."

"Well, how very smart of you, mister researcher," said a voice, who appeared to be Sapphire.

"Oh great, it's Sapphire!" Jade exclaimed when she and the others saw her presence.

"And you better not forget about me," said Daolon Wong.

Tohru growled and clenched his fist. "Daolon Wong..."

"So, let's get this battle to the finish!" Sapphire shouted. "Survivor warriors, come forth and attack right now!"

"Come on, you guys, let's do this together!" Shauna yelled, as everyone agreed with her.

The elemental survivor transformations started along with the new looks of Roxie/Shauna and Mick/Elroy. While Roxie's eyes and hair changed, her outfit changed into a bright yellow color along with her boots and her high knee socks. Then, Mick's eyes and hair were changed as well, his outfit was turned into a brown color style along with his boots. After their transformations were completed, the survivors of water, wind, sunlight, and earth were all prepared to fight evil.

While the four elemental survivors attacked the survivor warriors, Tohru was ready to face off against Daolon Wong once again. The dark chi wizard fired his dark chi magic at Tohru, but the sumo quickly dodged his attack. Then, he immediately attacked him with his light chi magic, but the dark chi wizard quickly avoided it as well. Tohru finally came up with an idea so he took out the itzy-ditzy spinner and used it against him. As soon as he activated it, it started to spin out of control and the glow appeared. All of a sudden, the flash was right out of the Chi Tang item and into Daolon Wong's eyes. When Daolon Wong was caught in the dizzy mode, the big problem was so does Tohru.

During the battle, Shauna used her sunlight power attack at the warriors. When the survivor warriors were blinded by the light, they couldn't see anything at all. Elroy unleashed his earth power attack at them. As they felt the earth shaking, they fell into the hole when the ground cracked open. Sapphire doesn't like to see her team lose so she decided to retreat as well. After she, Daolon Wong, and the survivor warriors were gone, Jade noticed that there's something wrong with Tohru.

"Um, guys, you have got to see this," said Jade. "There's something wrong with Tohru, he hasn't waken up ever since he battled against Daolon Wong."

"What? But how could this be happening?" Elroy asked.

"I don't know," Shauna gasped, "you don't think Daolon Wong defeated him, did he?!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Morris calmly, as he took the itzy-ditzy spinner from Tohru's hand. "I should've figured it out."

"Figure what out?" said Alexis, being so curious.

"It's about the itzy-ditzy spinner's side effect that Travis hasn't realized yet."

"Side effect? What's the side effect of this item, Morris?" Jade asked.

Morris explained. "You see, Jade, the side effect of the itzy-ditzy spinner is when the holder of this item used it against his opponent, it will affect him _and_ the user at the same time."

"But is there any cure or how long will the side effect last?"

"I'd say it will wear off about a few hours or so."

"Few hours? Do you mean to tell us that we had to carry him all the way to San Francisco?!" Alexis complained.

"No, we should wait for him to get back to his senses so you don't have to carry him."

Suddenly, the shimmering light appeared inside the temple. Everyone watched the ceiling as the two fallen lights fell from the bright light. Shauna caught one in her hands while Elroy caught another in his hands as well. They appeared to receive the color crystals at the same time. Shauna has the green crystal and Elroy has the blue crystal.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Elroy asked.

"I have no idea," said Morris, "but I _do _know what they are. They're the color crystals that you guys are holding right now."

"Wow, it looks pretty amazing," said Shauna.

"Yeah, Travis and I were about to do some research about them, but we don't have the time. That's the problem."

"Well, you guys should have at least do it whenever you have the time," said Jade.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right about that!" Morris chuckled.


	5. What's With The Tiger Claws?

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 5: What's With The Tiger Claws?

Vickie and the others had arrived at Giant's Causeway in England; they had finally found the new Chi Tang item. But the problem was they're not the only ones who found it. The forces of darkness showed up in time as well. Both sides were battling for the new Chi Tang item for the sake of their desires.

"Hey you clowns, we found the Chi Tang item first, so you might as well get lost already!" Jade exclaimed.

"Pah! Foolish brat, do you actually think that you can get away with the tiger claws?" Daolon Wong asked. "Well, I think not."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Daolon Fong!" said Vickie.

"It's Daolon Wong, not Fong!" The dark chi wizard blasted his chi spells at Vickie, and she immediately dodged his attack. "And couldn't you at least say my name right, Trang?"

"Well, I thought it was the same thing, but who cares? Let's just fight for the Chi Tang item anyways!"

While Vickie, Travis, and Jade were fighting against the survivor warriors, Tohru fought Daolon Wong with his chi magic. Without Uncle by his side, he wasn't so sure if he could face the dark chi wizard alone. But he tried his best to use his techniques that his teacher taught him to fight against dark magic. Daolon Wong used his fiery attacks at the sumo, but Tohru countered it with his ice magic attack and froze him as well.

"H-hey, h-h-how did you do that?" Daolon Wong chittered.

Tohru grinned. "Sensei taught me very well."

As the battle between the two chi wizards went on, Vickie took down three survivor warriors with her mad fighting skills. Travis beat up three warriors at once and Jade knocked the two warriors down. After they defeated them, they went to retrieve the tiger claws. Until Daolon Wong spotted them, he used his magic to blast them away and immediately took the Chi Tang item away from them. Once he got the tiger claws, he attacked Tohru right away and vanished into a smoke puff. Vickie and the others were too late to stop him after he was gone.

"Oh no, Daolon Wong now has the tiger claws!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh bad day, bad day," said Vickie nervously.

"Oh, so much for the use of my antics," Tohru frowned, as he covered his forehead.

"Stop complaining, you guys!" Travis shouted, as he was the only one who wasn't worried that much. "We'll get the tiger claws back from the villains in no time!"

"Oh come on, Travis, how can you be so sure if we can get it back from the bad guys?" Vickie asked.

At Sapphire's kingdom, Daolon Wong showed the Chi Tang item, the tiger claws, to Sapphire. She was very impressed that he did an excellent work back there. She took the tiger claws from him and examined it for a while.

"Interesting, very interesting," Sapphire chuckled evilly. "The items, like this one, were made ages ago by the sages who were trying to protect them from delivering into the wrong hands."

"Ah, I see now where this is going, mistress Sapphire," said Daolon Wong. "I remember that I read a book about the history of the Chi Tang items. The legend says when all the Chi Tang items were collected, a person must grant a wish for his/her own sake."

"And so as I thought, eh? That's what my family and I are planning to do right this minute. Too bad that Zhen, Eliza, and Keizo failed to do this mission, but I won't fail this mission unlike those three would."

"Exactly, but what about the tiger claws? What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Let me see if the tiger claws work or not."

Sapphire held the tiger claws with her one hand. Once it started to glow, she swung it really fast and smashed the vases in one attack. It was very impressive for her to use that item with one huge attack.

"Well, what do you know?" she grinned. "It works perfectly well! So much for 'getting into the wrong hands' stuff. By the meantime, this item is now owned by the wrong hands like myself that is!" She chuckled at first and then made a very huge laugh insanely and loudly.

Meanwhile, Vickie and the others were desperately trying to track down Sapphire's location. They used the global orb and the stone locator in order to find her. Once they revealed the location of she was, they all headed down to that location to get the tiger claws back from Sapphire.

Few hours later, Vickie and the gang found the dark kingdom where Sapphire lives. Around it, there's a crooked, old fence and a black gate. Vickie slowly opened the gate and entered along with her friends. They slowly snuck to the kingdom and peeked through the windows. They each checked every window around the kingdom to find the tiger claws until Tohru spotted someone in the room. He warned the others as they check out the window and saw someone. They all bent down, lowered their heads, and peeked through the window.

"Wasn't that Sapphire clutching the tiger claws in her hand?" Jade asked quietly.

"It certainly does," Tohru replied, lowering his voice.

"How on earth are we suppose to retrieve it from her?" Vickie whispered.

"I don't know, and it was not that easy," Travis whispered back. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Okay, I think I know one," said Jade, "two of us had to distract her while the other two must pin her down and grabbed the tiger claws off of her hands."

Travis began to grin about Jade's smart mouth ideas. "You know something, Jade, I really like your plan, except the part about taking the tiger claws off of Sapphire's hand, which it was not _that_ easy!"

Jade crossed her arms and scoffed at the same time. "Then, do _you_ have any bright ideas, Sherlock?"

"Well actually, I believe I do, and this must be a very sly one ever."

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru snuck inside of Sapphire's kingdom by the door. They slowly walked very carefully without making a sound so their enemies wouldn't know that they're here. They all peeked at each room, and every villain were fast asleep, including Daolon Wong. Without noticing their presence, the four heroes continued tip-toeing through the hallways. Until they spotted Sapphire's room, they finally saw the tiger claws attaching to her hand.

Travis used the lasso of rodeo to retrieve the Chi Tang item from Sapphire. Once he caught it, he slowly pulled it from her hand without waking her up. While Sapphire turned her whole body around, Vickie and the others were afraid that she's going to wake up any second now. But since she hasn't waken up yet, everyone was so relieved and Travis continued to retrieve the tiger claws off of her. Few seconds later, it was loosen from her hand so he quickly pulled it out and caught it in his hands. After he retrieved it, he and the others quickly got out of the kingdom until they ran into someone who was very sleepy.

"Hey, do you mind -- huh?" Daolon Wong gasped when he saw four trespassers caught the tiger claws. "What the...You! What are you all doing here, and why are you taking the tiger claws from Sapphire?"

"Listen, Mr. Grumpy face, we're taking the tiger claws away from all of you!" Travis replied. "So, go back to your whimpy, old bed, old man."

"Old man? Listen here, fool, do not make me call out the survivor warriors to defeat you."

"Just make us already, Mr. Old wizard freak!" said Vickie sarcastically.

Daolon Wong growled angrily. "That does it! You're really asking for it now! Survivor warriors, we got ourselves a company, and it's time to destroy them once and for all!"

The survivor warriors were rudely awaken by Daolon Wong. They were now prepared to attack the four heroes. Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru fought the warriors one by one. Vickie punched one warrior out and then kicked another warrior. Tohru tossed one warrior out of his sight and body slammed another. Jade kicked the survivor warrior two times and punched another warrior three times. Travis flipped over the last two survivors and gave them a big knock out by kicking their stomachs. After the warriors got defeated, Daolon Wong was very disappointed that they lost the match.

"You may have defeated the warriors that easily," said Daolon Wong, "but you cannot defeat me with the wrath of my greater dark chi magic in my hands!"

Suddenly, Tohru charged Daolon Wong and crushed him by his own heavyweight body. The dark chi wizard couldn't feel or move his body due to the sumo's weight. While he was still immbolized, Vickie and the others exit the kingdom and headed back to San Francisco. Few moments later, Sapphire immediately woke up from her sleep and went to the hallway, where she found Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors lying on the floor injured. She was not very happy at all when she realized that the tiger claws were gone.

"Um...Sapphire, could you just give us a hand for a moment?" Daolon Wong asked, as Sapphire began to scream wildly.

Back at San Francisco, Travis placed the tiger claws in the chest along with the other Chi Tang items. Then, he immediately closed the closet safely so that no one else would dare snatch them.

"Five down, five to go," said Vickie, as she remembered counting the items correctly.

"Yep, and we have a long way ahead of us now," said Jade.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, guys," said Travis. "This task wasn't that easy after all, unlike before."

"Travis is right, this mission is getting too advance for us to fight evil and search for Jackie and Uncle," said Tohru.

"That's right, we haven't even find a clue of where Jackie and Uncle are!" Vickie exclaimed. "We've been desperately searching for them everywhere and trying to get the answers from every villain we met. But it turns out that none of them would say anything about where they are now!"

"Well, either they're keeping it as a secret, or they're just trying to pull us off," said Jade. "I don't know, but it's just my opinion though."

"Maybe we can save that until we'll find all the Chi Tang items together," said Travis. "Then, we can investigate the whole situation, which it is now on top of us."


	6. Feel The Power Of The Fan

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 6: Feel The Power Of The Fan

Vickie and the others had arrived in Greece alongside with their friends, Miranda and Savannah. They had finally discovered that the new Chi Tang item was at Samaria Gorge. So, they were about to enter this place and find the Chi Tang item before the forces of darkness did. They went to the museum to search for the item if it was here or not. When the Chi Tang detector detected something, they spotted a fan with the yin-yang symbol.

"Success! It's the fan of tornado!" Travis exclaimed.

"That's great, Travis, but the problem is how are we suppose to get it when we're at the museum?" Vickie asked.

"Oh...about that, I just have a few tricks up in my sleeves. But first, I'll have to ask the head of the museum if he's around."

Suddenly, an old man appeared from the hallway and went to the fossil room. Before he went to that room, Travis immediately stopped his tracks and asked the guy a question.

"Hey, umm...excuse me, sir?" Travis spoke. "I had a question about the fan you had on your display."

"Sure thing, young man, what is it that you want to know about it?" the old man asked.

"Um, let's see...oh yes! Say, do you know anything about the fan like how old it was by any chance?"

Vickie began to groan and whispered to her friends. "Oh my god, that was his plan?"

"Well, I believe that I do, young man, and here's the history that I'm willing to explain this to you," the museum manager replied. "It's been over hundreds of years ago, the fan was designed by the designer himself..."

"Okay...I don't know about you, guys, but this is going to take a few hours to listen to the whole ancient story," said Vickie. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm heading somewhere else for a change."

Once Vickie decided to leave the display room, Jade and Miranda decided to join with her as well. As they entered the fossil room, they noticed that Alexis, Morris, and Savannah were at the window, giving them a strange signal. Neither of them could understand of what they meant by that. Until Jade looked around, she warned Vickie and Miranda that Daolon Wong was inside of the museum. The three girls hid behind the corner and spied on him.

"What on earth is he doing here?!" Vickie asked.

"Something tells me that he's after the Chi Tang item as well," Jade replied.

Miranda gasped. "Then, how on earth are we going to stop him?"

"Perhaps, I'll distract the anti-uncle while you two get yourselves a survivor makeover ready."

"Umm...makeover?"

"I think she means our elemental survivor transformations," said Vickie, as she and Miranda went outside the museum to get Alexis and Savannah to transform.

While Daolon Wong has spotted the Chi Tang item, where Travis and Tohru talked to the manager of the museum about it, he quickly looked both ways before he's doing something. Since nobody's looking, he was ready to cast a spell to put them into a deep sleep and seized the fan of tornado from the showcase. He was about to put them into asleep until Jade knocked him to the ground. The dark chi wizard was furious when he was stopped by Jackie's teenage niece.

"Hey Daolon Wong, you think you can pull us off with your cheap spell?" said Jade mockingly. "Well, think again!"

"You! How did you--I thought you were--" Daolon Wong became so speechless that he has no idea of how she found out that he was here.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me that you're here in the museum!"

"So...you want a bet, eh?"

"Then, come and get me, you old wizard!"

Daolon Wong shrieked after Jade called him an "old wizard," he immediately chased after her. He summoned his powers to eliminate her, but she quickly dodged his attack. As they got out of the museum, the ivy vines came out of nowhere and tied the dark chi wizard up. He was struggling very hard to lose those vines up. Then, he immediately spotted the two survivors, Alexis and Savannah, who was in her pink battle outfit and became a plant survivor.

"Well, well, if it isn't Daolon Wong, why am I not surprised at all?" said Alexis dramatically.

"I'd say, what should we do with him, Alexis?" Savannah asked.

"I have the ice crystal in hand so I can freeze him, and you can wrap him up with your plant powers. What do you say?"

"Nobody dares freeze me or wrap me up with roots and vines!" Daolon Wong yelled. He immediately broke free with his fire magic.

Alexis, Savannah, and Jade were shock that Daolon Wong found the way to set himself free. Alexis immediately used her tide wave attack at him, but he created the shield to protect himself from getting attack. The three girls gasped that he knows how to defend himself as well. Suddenly, he used his dark magic to create a barrier to trap the girls in. Once the dark barrier was caved-in, the girls tried to bang it down in order for them to escape. But it was all pointless to break it down, not even the elemental survivors' powers could do all the work, and no one knows that they're in trouble.

"Hurry, Travis!" Jade panicked, as she and the two elemental survivors were growing very impatient.

Meanwhile, inside the museum, the manager of the museum was still discussing about the fan of tornado. It's been almost an hour that Travis was still listening what he was saying. Tohru, on the other hand, was yawning during the lecture that he couldn't even open his eyes for a second.

"Now, are there any questions that you, gentlemen, have so far?" asked the manager of the museum, as Tohru finally woke up from his state of boredom.

"Nope, not quite, I think I fully understand the whole research," Travis answered, "but just one though. Can I see that fan you had in your display?"

"Why, of course, young man. Leave everything to me."

While the museum manager took out the fan from the display, Travis and Tohru heard a peck on the window. They looked over the window and saw Morris, who was having a panic attack. The manager gave the fan of tornado to Travis, he immediately took it from his hands and told him that he and Tohru would be back shortly. Once they got out of the display room, they immediately ran into Daolon Wong, who was about to claim the Chi Tang item from them.

"Give me the fan of tornado or else!" Daolon Wong exclaimed, as he deserved a big body slam by Tohru.

"Tohru, I had an idea, you'll have to distract the old wizard, and I'll get Morris to transform and find Vickie and the other girls."

Tohru nodded as he was still pinning Daolon Wong down. Travis went outside and found Morris to transform himself into a wind survivor. When Morris was in his survivor form, he went to find Alexis and the others to set them free. He used his sword of light to break the barrier down. Finally, Alexis, Savannah, and Jade were free from Daolon Wong's trap.

"Are you girls alright?" Morris asked.

"Yes, we're fine, Morris," Savannah answered.

"Yeah, it took you long enough to get Travis from the museum," said Alexis.

"Hey, blame the researcher of the museum for holding him _and _Tohru for about an hour!" said Morris. "But never mind that, we got to help Tohru before the dark chi wizard beats him up easily!"

"He's right, let's hurry and help Tohru out!" said Jade, as she and the elemental survivors went to stop Daolon Wong before it's too late.

When Jade and the four elemental survivors were about to enter the museum, they immediately saw Tohru being toss out of the museum and fell unconscious. Then, they saw Daolon Wong floating with the purple aurora around himself. Alexis tried to stop him with her water power attacks, but it wouldn't affect him at all. Savannah used her vines power to tie him a knot, but he immediately cancelled them out. Jade used her shifting arrow to knock him down, but he made the arrow vanished.

"No way! How could Daolon Wong cancelling our attacks like that?!" Jade asked.

Daolon Wong cackled. "With my incredible power, I'll be unstoppable; and there's no way you can defeat me that easily!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that, Daolon Wong!" said Morris. "Feel the wrath of the wind power, the fan of tornado!"

Morris began to activate the fan of tornado and created a big cyclone around Daolon Wong. When the dark chi wizard was surrounded, the cyclone made him feel obnoxious as it caught him spinning around and around. Then, Morris began to unleash the gust of wind power attack at Daolon Wong and sent him far, far away from them. After Morris defeated Daolon Wong, Alexis and the others gave him a big cheer. Few moments later, a fallen sparkle of light came out of nowhere and landed on Savannah's hands. Once she caught it in her hands, it turned out that it was a color crystal and revealed its color, indigo.

"Wow, look at the crystal, it looks pretty!" said Savannah.

"It's not just an ordinary crystal, Savannah," said Alexis, "it's an unique crystal, or I should call it a color crystal."

"It sure is, but I guess I have no time to research about the color crystals by now," Morris shrugged.

Alexis immediately gave a mean glare at her brother. "Well, excuse me, mister researcher, looks like someone who was very lazy to do his studies about the color crystals!"

"Oh...hey, it wasn't my fault that Travis has a job you know, that he hasn't have enough time to do all his research, that's all!"

After the brief argument between Alexis and Morris, Travis immediately gave the fan back to the museum manager. No one could understand why he would give away the fan of tornado to the manager. The only person who knew the answer was Travis, who was starting to grin.

"When Tohru held Daolon Wong at the museum, I immediately went outside and quickly used the multiple copycat to duplicate from the original fan," Travis explained. "So I gave the duplicate one to the manager, and I kept the real one with me."

"Oh, now I finally understand!" said Vickie, as she and the others finally got the message. "Travis, I never knew you could be _that_ wise, and it was part of your plan all this time!"

"Yep, and you've got my word for it."

"Um, Travis, what happens if either the manager of the museum or Daolon Wong found out that the fake fan of tornado is actually the fake one all this time?" Miranda asked.

"I don't think the manager knows about this. But as for Daolon Wong, well...he wouldn't be surprise about this when he finds out."

Meanwhile, Daolon Wong got back to the museum and headed to the display room. He finally saw the fan of tornado in the display; so he broke the glass and immediately took it. Few minutes later, the manager appeared at the display room and saw the dark chi wizard with the fan.

"Hey mister, what do you think you're doing with the fan?" the manager asked.

"Oh, to blow you away that is," Daolon Wong replied. "Behold, the mastery of the wind!"

After the dark chi wizard called out the power of the fan of tornado, he waited his wind power to appear. But in few moments later, nothing seemed to be happening. He waved the fan rapidly and called out the fan power once again. Few minutes later, nothing's happening still when Daolon Wong didn't understand of why the fan's not working. He immediately banged it in order to get it function, but the museum manager stopped him after the fan was in damage.

Daolon Wong gasped. "The fan of tornado was a fake after all! No wonder it isn't working! Pah!"

"Yeah right, you damaged it enough so it's time for you to pay the price for that!" said the manager. "So I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave."

"What?! Have you gone blind or something?!"

When the security guard dragged Daolon Wong out of the museum, the dark chi wizard grumbled under his breath and disappeared.


	7. The Boomerang's Blade

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 7: The Boomerang's Blade

Vickie and the gang had arrived in Italy, where they must discovered a new Chi Tang item. They entered the city of Paestum and discovered the ancient temples. They check out the temple of Neptune, where the Chi Tang detector was pointing directly. They entered the old, rusty temple and found the boomerang, lying on the floor.

"Hey, isn't that the blade of boomerang?" Vickie asked until she deserved a hit from Travis.

"Of course, it's the blade of boomerang, silly!" Travis answered. "Don't be dumb!"

"Oh like whatever, dude!"

Vickie was about to get the blade of boomerang until someone else took it from the floor. Everyone immediately saw who took the Chi Tang item, and it was one of the survivor warriors, Schroeder, who has it. The Trang gang wouldn't believe that the survivor warriors got the Chi Tang item right away.

"Well, well, it looks like the blade of boomerang belongs to us now," Schroeder snickered along with the other survivor warriors as well.

"Give it back, Schroeder, we found it first!" Jade exclaimed.

When Jade rushed to get the blade of boomerang from Schroeder, he immediately activated the Chi Tang item's ability. He threw the boomerang into the air, and then something magically happened. The boomerang transformed itself into multiple spinning blades. They tore down the ancient temple at once and returned into a boomerang again. Once the boomerang formed itself, it went back to Schroeder's hands.

Suddenly, the temple of Neptune began to rumble and crumble down. As the survivor warriors vanished along with the blade of boomerang, Vickie and the others began to escape from the fallen temple. Once they made it outside, the temple was gone and destroyed.

"Look at the temple of Neptune, guys!" Vickie exclaimed. "It's all gone!"

"With the blade of boomerang in hand, it can easily take down everything at once just like the old temple," said Tohru.

"I was about to say that, Tohru!" Travis exclaimed. "But thanks for the tip anyways."

"So, what are we suppose to do now?" Vickie asked. "They have the blade of boomerang. Shouldn't we have a plan to get it back somehow?"

"Ugh, I don't know, my brain is starting to cramp. I will come up with the plan once my brain will recover very soon."

Vickie and her friends started to leave Italy after they failed to get the blade of boomerang from the dark survivors. They were heading back to San Francisco to take a break for a while.

Meanwhile at the dark kingdom, the survivor warriors brought the blade of boomerang to Sapphire. She was very pleased that they brought the Chi Tang item to her. Daolon Wong was very amused that they actually pulled it off.

"Splendid work, warriors!" said Sapphire cheerfully. "You did an excellent job retrieving the Chi Tang item from those wannabe heroes."

"It's always the pleasure to serve you, Sapphire," said Schroeder, as he gave the blade of boomerang to the negative sorcerer. "It's because of the new evolution power you gave us, we're now unstoppable survivor warriors. How can we thank you enough?"

"Unfortunately, I should be the one who is thanking you for delivering the precious Chi Tang item for me," said Sapphire. "You and the other survivors did the excellent job for defeating those pathetic losers."

"Hey! And what about me, mistress Sapphire?" Daolon Wong complained.

"Oh yeah! And I wouldn't forget about you, Daolon Wong. I should've been proud of you if you hadn't lost the fan of tornado that is!"

"Whaaat?!"

Daolon Wong was so speechless after he heard every word from Sapphire. He became very jealous that the survivor warriors did the successful job than him. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while he was mumbling underneath his breath.

At San Francisco, Travis was at Uncle's shop to do his own duties, Jade was out for school, Vickie was so busy at her job, and Tohru was sweeping the floor. It's been always that slow for Uncle's Rare Finds, Travis and Tohru were the only ones who took care of the shop. There were no customers in sight since they opened for business and didn't understand of how it happened. Although, there was one customer who appeared at their shop, but didn't buy the bargain. Instead, he was just looking around some priceless bargains, and later he left without buying anything. This could really bothered Uncle if he was here at the shop, of course. But since he was not here, Travis and Tohru began to groan as if they were sick and tired of the customers for not buying anything from their shop.

"What does Vickie's shop have that this shop doesn't?" Tohru asked while Travis shrugged.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop, some customers came to the shop and brought the coupon for one dollar off discount. The cashier had already included a discount of their purchase since they already showed her a coupon. Once they'd already paid it off, Vickie was ready to deliver the beverages to the customers. They seemed very satisfied with the discounted coupon that they should find it in the newspaper again. Vickie has never seen the customers so happy before in her entire life time.

"Thank you for stopping by!" said Vickie cheerfully. "Come and visit the shop again sometimes!"

After the customers thank Vickie and left the shop, she was all worn out for doing a hard work. She took a break for a just a couple of minutes that she was starting to rest her head. Until few minutes later, the window was broken into a million pieces by the flying object. Vickie couldn't help noticing that it must be the blade of boomerang. Then, she looked through the broken window to see who it was.

"Oh no, it's the survivor warriors!" said Vickie to herself.

While the workers were starting to freak out about this, Vickie got out of the coffee shop and fought the survivor warriors. Even though, she doesn't bring the Chi Tang items with her, she could still defeat them. Suddenly, Schroeder immediately used the blade of boomerang to knock her shoes off. She quickly dodged it and tried to get away from it.

"Honestly, Schroeder, is that the best you can do?" Vickie asked while she was still running away from the blade of boomerang.

"Actually, Trang, I was just getting started," said Schroeder. "Even if you don't have the Chi Tang items with you, you're still going down you know!"

"Like that's not going to happen once I will get that blade of boomerang off of your hands that is!"

When Jade got out of the school, she immediately went to the coffee shop to see Vickie. Once she got there, she saw her getting attack by the survivor warriors. She quickly called Travis and Tohru by her cell phone and told them that Vickie was in trouble.

Back to Vickie's difficult battle, she immediately knocked two or three warriors by her fury punch. Then, she kicked the other warriors and lured them to the ground. She quickly grabbed the blade of boomerang, which it was on the ground, but one of the warriors quickly took it from her. She was this close to retrieve the item. Shun threw the blade of boomerang at her as the boomerang magically duplicated. She immediately escaped from that crazy item and avoided the blades.

"Ugh, bad day, bad day, bad day!" Vickie shouted.

Until suddenly, the arrow, came out of nowhere, shot down the blades. The blades immediately formed back into the boomerang. Everyone didn't understand of how this happened. Vickie turned around to see who it was and saw Jade, who was holding the shifting arrow.

"Don't mind if I can help you?" Jade asked, winking at Vickie.

"Jade, I'm very glad that you're here!" said Vickie. "And it's about time you showed up!"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing that I called someone for a back up."

After Travis and Tohru finally showed up for the showdown, Vickie and the gang must team up to stop the survivor warriors and get the blade of boomerang back. Vickie immediately took down Berenice and Dixie while Jade was fighting Marsha and Aisha. Travis immediately struck Schroeder and Terrance by their backs; and Tohru pinned Elmer and Shun down by his body slam. Once the survivor warriors were defeated, they immediately retreated and left the Chi Tang item behind. Travis took the blade of boomerang and put it in his pocket.

"Wait until Sapphire reacts if they lose that item," said Jade.

Later on, the survivor warriors got back to the kingdom and confronted Sapphire, who didn't seemed to be very pleased. Before she could say anything to them, Schroeder was looking for the blade of boomerang anywhere in his pocket. But it seemed to him that he lost it somewhere.

"Uh oh, umm...Miss Sapphire, about the blade of boomerang?" said Schroeder anxiously. "I must've dropped it after we got defeated by Trangs' company."

"You idiot! If you're so smart enough, you wouldn't have lost it!" Sapphire shouted. "And as for the rest of you, whatever happened to your high spirits of revenge?!"

"Umm...our minds must've slipped?" Elmer shrugged.

Sapphire began to scream out of rage and began attacking the survivor warriors as their punishment after losing the blade of boomerang to Vickie and her friends.


	8. Here Comes The Stampede

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 8: Here Comes The Stampede

Vickie and her friends had arrived in Laos along with Ching and Pai. Travis was tracking down the new Chi Tang item with his Chi Tang detector. Suddenly, it was pointing at the Plain of Jars in Xieng Khuoang Province. So they went down the hill and check out the Plain of Jars. But the big problem was which jar has the new Chi Tang item. It was really hard for Travis to read his detector due to the minor problems. He couldn't seemed to figure it out why the Chi Tang detector wouldn't cooperate properly.

"Ugh, I have never experience the Chi Tang detector's problems before," said Travis. "But how could this be happening?"

"No sweat, Travis, we're going to find which jar that holds the Chi Tang item, the stampede's whistle," said Jade.

"Yeah, I'd say let's go look for it, guys," said Vickie, as everyone agreed with her.

Everyone began to split up and search every jar that has the stampede's whistle. Vickie and Alexis were checking one jar to another while Travis and Morris were seeking one at a time. Jade investigated one jar whether it has a Chi Tang item or not. But instead, she ended up falling into the jar and couldn't get out. Tohru looked inside the jar if it has the Chi Tang item or not. Ching and Pai were looking at one jar and then the next one and so on.

A couple of hours later, everyone had no luck finding the stampede's whistle yet. They had already check every jar so far and not a trace of the Chi Tang item. They were all so exhausted after a long search for the stampede's whistle. They might as well took a break for a moment, until they noticed someone who was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Jade?" Vickie asked, as everyone else looked around and shrugged.

"I have no idea," Tohru replied. "Where could she be?"

"Ah, if you dare looking for your friend, you might as well surrender the stampede's whistle now," said Daolon Wong, as he appeared out of the shadows, and the survivor warriors showed up as well.

"Oh come on, old man, we haven't even found that item yet!" said Ching.

"What did you just call me, young monk?"

"You heard me! _Old...man..._"

"Wow! Good one, Ching!" Vickie giggled.

Daolon Wong growled. "You idiot! How dare you call me an 'old man?' Of course, I may have been old, but I still have stronger powers than you have ever imagined!"

"Oh sure, then bring it on, elder!" said Ching.

"Oh! Now you're going to pay for that!"

After Ching insulted Daolon Wong for being old, they began to fight one and another. While they were fighting, Vickie, Travis, and Tohru fought the survivor warriors. As the battle goes on, Alexis, Morris, and Pai were looking for Jade without anybody's looking at them. The animals were checking every jar to jar in order to find her and the stampede's whistle. But they had no luck yet until they heard a flock of birds flying in their direction. They immediately saw them flying pass the survivor immortals as they had no idea of why the group of birds were flying in that direction. Suddenly, they immediately heard someone moaning inside of one of the jars, which it was right in front of them.

"Oh...can someone please help me to get out of this jar?" the moaning voice asked, which it was none other than Jade.

"Wait, Jade, is that really you in there?" Alexis asked.

"Like who else is inside of this jar besides me? Just get me out of here already!"

"Alright fine, just don't panic already, sheesh!" said Pai, as he, Alexis, and Morris tried to get Jade out of the jar.

Back at the fighting scene, the good guys were still fighting against the bad guys. Suddenly, they heard a flock of birds coming to their direction. Vickie, Travis, Tohru, and Ching moved to one direction while Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors headed to another direction. Since the birds weren't attacking the heroes, instead they were attacking their enemies. The survivor warriors were aimlessly trying to get the birds away from them. Daolon Wong, on the other hand, fired the birds with his dark chi. Vickie, Travis, Tohru, and Ching found it very awkward that the birds were attacking the villains.

"Guys, isn't it very weird that the birds were attacking Daolon Wong and the survivors, but not us as well?" Vickie asked.

"Well, if I would've known better, the birds wouldn't do this on their own," Travis replied. "But they were doing this for some very odd reason."

"Like what for example?" Ching wondered.

Travis immediately shrugged. "I don't know..."

As Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors were humiliated and being defeated by the group of birds, they were ready for a retreat. After they immediately disappeared, the birds began to go in separate ways. It's strange enough for Vickie, Travis, Tohru, and Ching to see. Few minutes later, they spotted Alexis, Morris, Pai, and Jade, who finally got out of the jar.

"Hey guys, guess what I found!" said Jade, as she showed the brown whistle to everyone.

"Jade, is that the stampede's whistle?" Tohru asked.

"I bet that's the stampede's whistle, Tohru," said Travis. "When you used that item, the whole crowd of animals will appear right away!"

"Of course, it's just like the group of birds came directly to attack Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors we saw in a few minutes ago," said Ching.

"So that's what it's for!" said Jade. "I immediately blew the stampede's whistle when I'm stuck in the jar."

"Then, we saw the flock of birds coming to their direction when we were looking for Jade," said Alexis.

"And that is exactly my point there," said Travis.

"Well, that solves a mystery alright," said Vickie.

Meanwhile at the dark kingdom, things weren't going very well for Sapphire. She immediately lose her temper when Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors failed to retrieve the Chi Tang item.

"How can you fools be so foolish enough all of the sudden?!" Sapphire shouted.

"Don't blame on us, Sapphire!" said Daolon Wong. "Blame on that group of birds for messing with us!"

"Yeah, they're the ones who attacked us from the beginning!" Berenice exclaimed. "Besides, we never saw them attacking the Trang gang when they only attack us as well."

Suddenly, Sapphire has a big thought of something very curious. It took her a few moments to come up with something. Then, something struck her mind when she finally found the solution.

"Now, I can finally understand," said Sapphire softly.

At the hotel, Vickie and the others were taking a big break for a while. Jade carefully took the stampede's whistle from Travis's bag and tried it out for a moment. She went outside of the hotel and began blowing the whistle. Before she started blowing it, she immediately saw the three immortal animals gazing at her.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Er...trying to give this whistle a test?" Jade shrugged.

"Right...so what are you going to do about it?" Pai asked. "Bringing the party animals here?"

"Umm...Pai, that doesn't sound right," said Morris.

"Well, I just want to see which animal will appear next when I blow the stampede's whistle," said Jade.

"Then, go for it!" said Alexis.

"Alexis! Seriously?!" Morris glared at her.

Jade began to blow the stampede's whistle, even though there's no sound coming out of the whistle. Few seconds later, they saw a couple of mice marching down and crawling all over them. Jade was very ticklish as she couldn't help but to laugh. Alexis, Morris, and Pai began to panic while the mice began to collide them. They began to shake all of the mice off of them and broke free. Then, they immediately got rid of them from Jade. Once the mice were gone, the three survivors immediately stared at her.

Jade chuckled. "So, the stampede of mice is a bad idea, is it? T'ch, like what's your point?"

"Jade, maybe you shouldn't mess around with that item before you're doing something very crazy!" said Alexis.

"She's right, you should stop doing that from now on," said Morris.

"What? Just one more time, and I won't do it anymore I promise," said Jade.

"Ugh, fine...one last time and that's all you got."

"Alright! And I thank you for that!"

Jade blew the stampede's whistle once again until suddenly Sapphire and her troops appeared in front of her. Alexis, Morris, and Pai defended Jade from the evil forces because she's holding the stampede's whistle. The survivor warriors were getting ready to defeat the three animals very easily. Daolon Wong prepared his staff to gain his chi magic for his powerful attack. Morris quickly used his wind power to counter the dark chi wizard's attack and blasted him and the survivor warriors away. Sapphire used her dark magic to create her strings in order to get the Chi Tang item from Jade. Pai focused his power within and launched his fire power to burn out her strings. Finally, Alexis used her water power to spray the evil sorcerer out.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here right away!" Pai exclaimed, as he and the others were running away from the evil forces.

As Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors stood back up, Sapphire began to scream. "Eliminate those fools and bring the Chi Tang item to me!"

Jade and the survivor immortals were still running away from Sapphire. Then, they immediately ran into someone and ended up in a big crash. It was none other than Vickie, who was on the floor getting crash by Jade. They immediately stood back up, and they were not alone at all. Travis, Tohru, and Ching were there as well.

"Jade, what are you guys doing here?" Vickie asked. "What's the big rush?"

"Vickie, we have some unwanted guests--!" Jade immediately turned around and saw the survivor warriors approaching.

"Hey girlfriend, give us the stampede's whistle or else," said Schroeder.

"Leave Jade out of this!" said Vickie.

"Stay out of this, Trang! This is between me and her!"

"Not until you defeat us first!"

The elemental survivors' transformations began while Ching or Pai's transformation has been revealed. His eyes and hair still changed during the transformation mode, but his clothes were all fiery red. Once their transformations were completed, they began to attack the survivor warriors. Tohru faced his greatest match once again with Daolon Wong. While they were still doing at it again, Sapphire got Jade cornered as she has nowhere to run.

"Give me the stampede's whistle, you fool!" Sapphire clenched his teeth.

"You want it, Sapphire?" said Jade, as she immediately took out the ice crystal from her pocket. "Then, it's all yours!" She immediately used the ice crystal to freeze Sapphire into a solid ice, and she finally made her escape.

Pai used his fire ball attack at the survivor warriors to give them an extra heat. Once they got themselves burned, Alexis used her water bubble attack to splatter their faces. Then, Morris used his giant tornado attack to blow them away. After the warriors were gone and got defeated, it's time for the elemental survivors to deal with the battle between Tohru and Daolon Wong.

"Aw man, Tohru's still struggling while Daolon Wong has it all covered!" said Pai. "What are we going to do now? He needs our help!"

"You're absolutely right, Pai," said Morris, "but it's best for us that he can do this on his own."

"What?! And get himself defeated by the dark chi wizard again?!" said Alexis. "Morris, I don't know. I mean, what are you saying?"

"If Tohru wants to defeat Daolon Wong, then all he has to do is to believe in himself no matter what. Also, he knows that we are all here for him by his side."

"Now, I am starting to think that you're making sense at all times," said Pai.

While Tohru and Daolon Wong were still fighting with their chi magic, the dark chi wizard chanted his own spell to make his power more stronger than Tohru's. The sumo was struggling to fight back and ended up losing all of his hopes. Then, Morris immediately threw the calling stone to Tohru. Once he caught the stone, he activated its power and finally realized who he's fighting for. As his chi magic grew stronger than ever, it immediately pushed Daolon Wong's chi magic and sent him far away.

After the heroes defeated the villains, the elemental survivors and Jade were giving Tohru a big cheer. Suddenly, they immediately saw something shiny in the air. The shining light fell into Pai's hand, and it appeared to be the color crystal, which it turned out to be purple.

"Unbelievable, it's a color crystal!" said Pai. "I wonder what it does."

"I have no idea, Pai," said Morris, "but we're getting to the bottom of this real soon."


	9. The Mystery Of The Color Crystals Reveal

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 9: The Mystery Of The Color Crystals Reveal

Vickie, Travis, Jade, Tohru, Alexis, and Morris had arrived in Vietnam, where they must find the new Chi Tang item. Vickie was starting to get irritated since it was her second time arriving in Vietnam. Travis, on the other hand, didn't seemed to care at all. There's only one thing he care about was searching for the new item before Sapphire shows up.

"The Chi Tang detector will lead us to the phantom's mask," said Travis. "It appears that it was at Hoi An, which it is the ruined temple."

"Since when did that happened?" Vickie asked.

"Vickie, if you weren't a bad listener, you should have at least pay attention to the history lessons. And you will soon find out about what happened to the temple."

"Hmmph!" Vickie started to pout as she crossed her arms and not looked at him for a while.

As soon as Vickie and the others entered the ruined temple, they suddenly discovered the phantom's mask, which it was lying on the table. Jade rushed to get the mask until someone else took it away from the table. They realized that the phantom's mask was gone, and someone took it away. Everyone turned around to see who it was; and finally, it was none other than Sapphire who got the mask.

"Hey, give us the phantom's mask right now!" Vickie shouted.

"Sorry, I cannot do that," said Sapphire. "This mask belongs to me now. What about let's get this place some shakin', now shall we?"

Sapphire quickly summoned her powers to shake the old place up along with Vickie and her friends. Once the whole place started to rumble, she quickly vanished into thin air along with the phantom's mask. Vickie and the others rushed to their exit and finally got out of the temple. The temple began to collapse and crumble into a million pieces.

Sapphire entered her dark kingdom as she was still holding the phantom's mask. Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors glanced at her and noticed that she has the Chi Tang item. She sat down at her throne and everyone gathered around altogether.

"Everyone, behold, the phantom's mask!" Sapphire chuckled evilly. Daolon Wong and the warriors were very impressed with the Chi Tang item.

"Incredible, how did you do it, Sapphire?" Daolon Wong asked.

"Well, unlike all of you failed me so many times, I managed to take the mask from those goody-goody humans with my both power and speed!"

"Ah, very impressive...hey! Since when do we fail you for getting those Chi Tang items from those mortals?"

"For a couple of times, Daolon Wong! You and the survivor warriors kept making those mistakes over and over again! I have had it for losing everything to Vickie Trang, her friends, and even those elemental survivors! I will have my revenge soon enough; you'll see when the time goes by!"

"Whoa, I think she means that seriously, you guys!" Berenice whispered to the other survivor warriors.

At San Francisco, Travis was so busy doing all the research about the color crystals as he can. Morris decided to help him to do his assignment. While Vickie was cleaning the house, she really wish that Travis would've helped her out, but instead he has something else to do about the color crystals. When she was still cleaning the house, Alexis fell asleep at the couch. She began to dream about the mysterious person who saved her and the others from Eliza's grasp. As she began to realize that the mysterious person was gone in few seconds later, she quickly woke up from her dream.

"Hotcha!" Travis exclaimed, as he and Morris had finally finished their research about the color crystals.

"So what's the news, Travis?" Vickie asked.

"Morris and I finally discovered what the color crystals do! According to my research, the color crystals gained the light survivors more power and stronger than before. Also, they allowed them to get magical abilities after they reached their third evolution, the elemental survivors."

"So, that's why they appeared from the sky..."

"I'm not done yet, and there's more! After the eight color crystals were collected to each elemental survivor, he or she must maintain the power of the crystals to stop evil forces. If all eight color crystals were landing into the wrong hands, they could endanger the whole world for all eternity!"

"Are you serious?! You're telling me that the world was in trouble if the color crystals were in the wrong hands?"

"That's exactly right, Vickie," said Morris. "We had to beware that Sapphire will not lay a hand on those color crystals. Who knows what she will do with them?"

"Oh come on, Morris, I don't think Sapphire will know about this," said Alexis. "But there is one thing she already knew is the Chi Tang items."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. If she does know about the color crystals, then we must be aware of that as well."

While the Trang gang were inside of their house, Daolon Wong listened every word from their conversation. Since nobody knew that he was here, outside of their house, he used the phantom's mask when he was at the shade. He had finally discovered that Vickie and the others were about to reveal the secrets of the color crystals. He telepathically reported this to Sapphire and explained to her of what new discoveries lied ahead for the young heroes.

"What's this you might say?" Sapphire asked. "The color crystals? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, indeed, Sapphire, I overheard every word from Trang," Daolon Wong replied. "They said something about the color crystals that has the hidden power within. They also said if the color crystals were landing into the wrong hands, then the whole world will be doomed forever."

"Hmm, the color crystals were landing into the wrong hands, and the world will be destroyed?"

Suddenly, the warning about the color crystals gave Sapphire a biggest idea ever. She made a big grin on her face and couldn't help, but to chuckle evilly. She liked the idea and told Daolon Wong about the plan.

Back inside of the house, Travis stored the eight color crystals inside the box and put it in the closet. Suddenly, he and the others heard the explosion came from outside. Once they got out of the house, they went to see where the explosion was coming from. Few minutes later, they heard an old man laughing, who was none other than Daolon Wong. Although, he wasn't alone, the survivor warriors were here as well.

"Guys, guess who it is again!" Alexis exclaimed.

"It's Daolon Long and his survivor serpents!" Vickie exclaimed.

Daolon Wong was getting very tired of Vickie for not saying his last name right. "Aaauuuugh! It's Wong, you funny girl, and tried to say my name right next time!"

"Gee, I don't know if there's going to be a next time."

"Well, funny girl won't be so funny once I'm going to crush you into pieces!"

"Daolon Wong, what do you want from us?" Morris asked.

"Oh yes, I'm here to retrieve the---"

"The Chi Tang items?" said Alexis. "Is that what you're after? Well, there's no way you're going to get them from us!"

"Now hold on, whoever says I'm here for the Chi Tang items?"

"What? If you're not here for the Chi Tang items, then what more do you want from us anyways?"

Daolon Wong snickered. "I'm only here for your prize possession, the color crystals, of course!"

Vickie and the others were very outraged that they wouldn't understand of how he knew about this. They were ready for a fight to defend the color crystals from Daolon Wong's grasp.

"Daolon Wong, how did you know about the color crystals?!" Travis asked. "Tell me straight!"

"Oh, let's just say I have a trick of the phantom's mask, which it allows me to hide behind the shadows without any of you notice my presence," Daolon Wong explained. "I listened every word from your conversation about the secrets of the color crystals. Now, it's time to give them to me!"

"Sorry, you old geezer, we're still not giving them to you!" Vickie exclaimed.

Daolon Wong snarled. "Then, have it your way! Warriors, destroy them!"

When Vickie and Travis immediately transformed into elemental survivors, Alexis and Morris took control and attacked the survivor warriors. Once they were so busy fighting them, Daolon Wong sneak up inside the house without further ado. He checked every drawers, cupboards, cabinets, and wardrobes to find the color crystals. Until he reached to the closet, he began to sense something very unusual. He looked at the top shelf and found the ordinary box. He took the box from the shelf and opened it as he had found the eight color crystals.

"Ah yes, what they say about them is true," said Daolon Wong. "Now is the time to deliver the crystals to Sapphire."

After Alexis and Morris defeated the survivor warriors, Daolon Wong quickly got out of the house and took the color crystals in the box. Morris used the sword of light to stop him, but the dark chi wizard avoided his attack. Alexis used her shifting arrow to strike him down, but he quickly dodged her light arrows from getting a direct hit. Daolon Wong blasted his dark chi at the elemental survivors, and all of the sudden, they got a direct hit. And then, the dark chi wizard quickly vanished along with the survivor warriors.

Once the battle was over, Vickie, Travis, Alexis, and Morris found out that the color crystals were gone! When they saw the whole place was in a big mess, they began to realize that Daolon Wong stole the eight crystals from the closet.

"That's just great!" said Vickie unsympathetically. "The color crystals are gone, and there's nothing we can do!"

"Yeah, with the color crystals falling into Sapphire's hands, then the world will be doomed forever," said Alexis.

"Sheesh, will you girls stop worrying already?" Travis asked. "This isn't over yet once we'll find the last level four Chi Tang item and stop Sapphire from destroying the world!"

"Yeah, I had to agree with Travis on this," said Morris. "We will get those color crystals back from Sapphire in no time. And then, we will save Jackie and Mr. Chan for Jade's sake. What do you say?"

Vickie nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Same here!" Alexis agreed.

Meanwhile, Daolon Wong gave all eight color crystals to Sapphire. She was very amazed that all color crystals were real. She was planning to do something with them that no other villain could have done it. She began to absorb the powers from the color crystals. Once the absorption was completed, she finally had the ultimate power that she have never had before. She felt stronger than she was before as the reign of terror would begin...


	10. The Color Crystals' Triumph

**Successor Of Jackie Chan Adventures:**

**Mystery Of The Color Crystals**

**(Series 2, Season 4 version)**

(I do not own JCA thank you very much!)

Chapter 10: The Color Crystals' Triumph

After the color crystals were stolen by the forces of darkness, Vickie and the gang must find the last level four Chi Tang item. They had finally arrived at Belarus, where the last item was. They went to Mir Castle and search for the item before the evil forces do. They decided to split up and find the new item. Travis and Morris went to the chamber room and then spotted the golden whip.

"Travis, check it out!" said Morris. "It's the dynasty whip!"

"You're absolutely right, Morris!" Travis exclaimed, as he immediately took the dynasty whip from the chest. "Now, let's go tell the others that we found the last one."

"Roger that!"

When Travis and Morris already told Vickie and the others that they found the dynasty whip, they went back to their jet and headed straight to Sapphire's domain. Once they exit Mir Castle, they hadn't realized that Sapphire was here all this time behind the shadows. She gave them a mean look and an evil grin at the same time with the dark purple aura around her. She chuckled evilly, and then she immediately disappeared.

Meanwhile at the jet plane, Travis was still focusing on the plan of how to get the color crystals back. Tohru was still concentrating on his powerful chi spell if he wanted to defeat Daolon Wong just like his chi master. Vickie didn't have any ideas of what to do until Jade came up with an idea.

"I know, let's call our back up group!" Jade exclaimed. "Sapphire may have stolen the color crystals from you guys and puts them in control of her hands, but you still have reinforcements."

"Jade, what are you talking about?" Vickie asked, being so clueless.

"Oh, come on! You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about your friends in need, who were being possessed by immortal animals. You and Travis aren't the only ones being possessed by them."

"You mean to tell me that you're talking about..."

"Exactly, all we need now is the elemental survivor squad!"

After Jade called out her friends in a couple of hours, everyone had finally arrived in Sapphire's kingdom. They got out of the jet and equipped their Chi Tang items. The animals rushed to the kingdom, followed by Vickie and her company. Tohru immediately followed them as he was wearing his white robe and got his trinkets filled with his blowfish and his lucky items. Once everyone reached to the kingdom, the survivor warriors quickly blocked their entrance.

"Sorry, people, I'm afraid we can't let you pass," said Berenice.

"And why is that?" Travis asked, as the eight immortal animals snuck behind the warriors and gave them a surprise attack.

"Look, just back off..." Schroeder got caught by Savannah's vine wrap and couldn't break free.

"What the--?" Dixie got blinded by Shauna's sunlight attack and could barely see. Elmer used his quake power to keep the warriors grounded.

Since the survivor warriors were out of the way, Vickie and the others entered Sapphire's kingdom. Once they were inside, they saw Daolon Wong standing there and glaring at them at the same time. They didn't suspect that he would be here as well.

"Well, well, it is so nice to see you all again," said Daolon Wong.

"Ya-da, ya-da, skip the greetings already, Daolon Wong!" said Jade. "Just tell us straight, where are Jackie and Uncle?"

"Pah! Those two Chans?! I will tell you nothing!"

"Oh really? Well then, we'll just have to see about that, Daolon..._Wrong_!"

"Travis, I am beginning to sense that Sapphire is on top of her kingdom!" said Morris. "But that's not all, she's packing a really big heat! And I bet you know what that means, do you?"

"I'll say it is," Travis explained. "She combined all eight color crystals to gain herself more power! The more power she gets, it's very hard for us to defeat her as well!"

"Okay...so, how are we able to defeat her when she gets more stronger?" Vickie asked.

"Well, we still got the Chi Tang items with us and the survivors' element powers as well," said Ching. "So, let's try our best to stop Sapphire."

"Alright guys, let's get this job started!" Alexis shouted, as everyone agreed with her.

All eight immortal animals began to transform from animal to survivor forms. After their transformations were completed, Jade told the elemental survivors that she and Tohru could handle Daolon Wong; and she also told them to stop Sapphire from controlling the world. When the survivors took Jade's word, they began setting off to find Sapphire and saved the world.

Once the survivors reached to the top of the kingdom, they spotted Sapphire standing still along with her greatest power of all times. The elemental survivors prepared for their ultimate attack to stop her as they combined their powers together. While they were launching their powers altogether, Sapphire shielded herself with her unique powers from getting hit. Then, she used her greatest attack to destroy them, but they immediately ran away from it. They all hid behind the solid wall to protect themselves from getting blasted away.

"I've never seen Sapphire became so powerful!" Matilda exclaimed. "How on earth did that happened?"

"She must've somehow absorb the hidden powers from the color crystals!" Morris replied. "That is why her powers were very much stronger than before!"

"Then, how on earth are we able to stop her?!" Alexis asked.

"Well, if my instincts were correct, then maybe the color crystals will absorb the powers back from her. Just like she absorbed the powers from them!"

"Oh, now I get it!" said Pai. "We had to let Sapphire draw the powers directly back to the color crystals. Is that right?"

"Yep, absolutely right indeed! Now, one of us has to get the color crystals and fast!"

"Then, allow me to get them for you!" said Savannah, as she quickly ran inside the kingdom to find the color crystals.

Meanwhile, Jade and Tohru were ready to face off against Daolon Wong. Tohru put on his wizard's hat, the pearl of friendship, and the calling stone in his pocket. He took out his lizard and his blowfish while Jade got the dynasty whip in her hands. Daolon Wong summoned his dark chi attack with his staff, but Jade immediately stopped him by using the dynasty whip. She pulled it in, but Daolon Wong pulled it back. While they were struggling, Tohru launched his chi magic and fired directly at Daolon Wong. Once he was out cold, Jade reeled his staff and then released it. Tohru focused his power and concentrated on Daolon Wong's staff. The dark chi wizard immediately recovered and saw his staff lying on the ground. He quickly tried to get it, but Jade immediately saw him as she ran into him as well. Until suddenly, Tohru unleashed his powerful chi magic and immediately destroyed Daolon Wong's staff. As soon as his staff was gone, Daolon Wong wouldn't believe what he just saw.

"No! My staff! What did you do?!" Daolon Wong shouted.

Tohru grinned. "Let's just say I have a few tricks up in my sleeve."

"This isn't over yet! You will pay dearly for that!"

"Oh yeah, but not anymore we're not!" said Jade, as she immediately glared at him while walking towards him.

Daolon Wong immediately pulled out the item from his trinket, but Jade knocked his item down from his hand. After losing the items five times in a row, he bumped into Captain Black, who was right behind him.

"Daolon Wong, you are under arrest," said Captain Black, as he handcuffed him.

"You are disinchanted once again, Daolon Wong!" said Jade. "But we want answers! Tell us where Jackie and Uncle are now!"

"I will tell you nothing!" Daolon Wong shouted, which made Jade very furious.

"So, you don't want to tell us, huh? Then, I'll have to make you tell us straight once and for all!"

Jade managed to charge right at Daolon Wong, but she was stopped by Tohru. The dark chi wizard grumbled and rolled his eyes at the same time.

Back at the fierce battle against Sapphire, Savannah got back with all eight color crystals. Each survivor took one color crystal from her hand and left her with only one crystal for herself. As Sapphire began to unleash her strongest power, all the color crystals began to activate. Every one of them were floating at the same time and began absorbing the powers back to the rightful objects. The elemental survivors were amazed that the plan actually work. Sapphire, on the other hand, wasn't very satisfied at all. She wouldn't believe that the color crystals' powers were drawn back to them.

"No! That's impossible!" Sapphire exclaimed. "You will all pay dearly for that!"

"Sorry, Sapphire, that's not going to happen!" said Alexis. "We're going to stop you and your madness once and for all!"

All eight elemental survivors used their powers and the color crystals combined to defeat Sapphire. Each of them gave her a big blast with the color crystals by their side. Sapphire tried to defend herself from getting a direct hit, but the survivors' powers broke her shield. She immediately got a huge attack by them and wasn't able to recover. She could barely get up for a moment until she was collapsed to the ground. Finally, Alexis unleashed her heart bell's full power to finish Sapphire off.

"Go, heart bell, full blast!" Alexis shouted, as her heart bell immediately destroyed the weakly sorcerer.

"NOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sapphire screamed, as her voice began to tone down from high-pitched to silence. And finally, she was gone after Alexis defeated her.

When Sapphire was out of sight, the survivors were very glad that the world was saved once again. Once they were about to exit the kingdom, Jade and Tohru came to see them and told them the news.

"Hey guys, Captain Black already arrested Daolon Wong and the survivor warriors," said Jade. "So, you don't have to worry about them anymore."

"That's right, since I destroyed Daolon Wong's staff, he won't be able to use his powerful spells any longer now," said Tohru.

"Well, that's a relief," said Alexis. "We defeated Sapphire and saved the color crystals from her clutches. Since she's out of the picture, we don't need to worry about her as well."

"By the way, any luck finding Jackie and Mr. Chan yet?" said Morris.

Jade and Tohru lowered their heads and shook them at the same time. Meaning they had no luck finding Jackie or Uncle anywhere. This made the elemental survivors feel very disappointed that they didn't even know what to do.

Late at night, Vickie and Alexis were lying on the bed and stay awake as they watched the moonlight glowed very brightly. Vickie was still thinking about Jade's relatives while Alexis was still thinking about the mysterious person who saved her life. They both sighed at the same time, and then they glanced at each other.

"Alexis, do you think it's our fault that Jackie and Uncle are now gone?" Vickie asked.

"Vickie, what made you say that?" Alexis asked. "You know that's not true, it wasn't your fault that they're gone. We can still find them in no time!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, I always do! We can't give up no matter what! Now, let's get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah, sure thing..."

After the short conversation, Vickie and Alexis fell fast asleep as they surely hope that they would find Jackie and Uncle in no time.

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of the fourth story. Sorry for the long wait, this must be the last chapter of the story. So, stay tuned for the fifth story...and good luck with that!


End file.
